


Smile, It Makes Your Butt Tingle

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets more than he bargained for, when he asks Kurt to scratch his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, It Makes Your Butt Tingle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blainerstan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blainerstan).



**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Smile, It Makes Your Butt Tingle**

Blaine was crying.

No, Blaine was utterly  _sobbing_ with laughter as his boyfriend just mercilessly kept attacking his sides with his nimble fingers, his eyes scrunched up and his smile so wide his face was starting to ache with it.

‘Ku-ah, ahaha –rt, you need to – oh God, you need to sto-ho-hop!’ Blaine exclaimed, trying to roll to the side. It was no use. Kurt was perched on top of his hips, his determination to make Blaine turn into a horrible giggly mess almost _vicious._ The worst was that he was succeeding.

‘Are you kidding me?’ Kurt said. He was a bit breathless from keeping Blaine down, hair falling in thick strands over his forehead. He was grinning brightly – he was grinning that grin Blaine loved so dearly, the one where he showed off all his teeth. Blaine couldn’t focus too much on it when he was wheezing with laughter though.

He was pretty sure he was going to  _die_ if Kurt kept it up like this.

‘Plea-heehee-se, Kurt,  _I’m gonna pee myself -_ ’

‘Oh my God you’re the cutest,’ Kurt said, jamming his fingers into Blaine’s stomach now and giving his aching sides a rest. Blaine just kept laughing, tears streaming down his face as he weakly squirmed underneath Kurt. He was only vaguely aware of Kurt kissing his cheeks, his face, his chest feeling so warm and his body achy in a way he had never experienced before. ‘Look at you and your cute little laugh and your pretty face, God, I just want to eat you all  _up._ ’

Blaine just lost control over himself when Kurt leaned down and blew a raspberry on the side of his neck. It was too much – the tickling, the way Kurt talked to him like he was a  _baby,_ Kurt’s  _mouth_ – and Blaine couldn’t help but roll them over. He landed on top of Kurt on the floor and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes before Blaine grinned and got up, clutching his sides as he ran through their apartment in a vain attempt to get away from Kurt’s fingers.

He was never going to ask Kurt to scratch his back again.


End file.
